


Ignorance Is Bliss

by starfirenighthood



Series: Ignorance, Love, and Bliss [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Ace The Bathound's POV (request), Ace is a good dog and really smart, Alfred enjoys their suffering and totally ships it, Babs totally ships it, Barbra's POV, Bruce is being Bruce, Complete, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick is smitten and trying to control himself, Flirting, Happy Ending, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason is a horny and confused teenager, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, POV Alternating, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sexual Tension, Teen Titans POV's, The whole team ships it, Third POV, Three year age difference, Underage Character, obvious feelings, secret crushes, what even is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfirenighthood/pseuds/starfirenighthood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone handles things differently, even the batfamily. Especially when it comes to Dick and Jason's "secret" crushes. Bruce is choosing to ignore it all together, Jason is desperately trying to figure out what the hell is exactly going on, Dick is just trying to be the responsible adult, and Alfred? Well, he's just enjoying it all. These are their thoughts. Different POV's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bruce's POV

Bruce's POV 

As much as I sometimes wish I was, I am not blind.

Yes, I do work a lot. Unfortunately that's the side effect of owning a billion dollar corporation, keeping up a reputation as playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne, and prowling the streets at night as Batman, striking fear into the hearts of Gotham's criminals. So, yes despite all of these things, I am not blind. I am fully aware of the way my two adoptive sons look at each other.

The looks, the looks that seemed to have started months ago. Jason turned sixteen about four months ago, and shortly after is when I noticed it. That _look_. At fist it was only Jason, shooting Dick quick glances when he thought the older man wasn't looking. Eventually, Dick began giving Jason the same look, and it was only a matter of time before they _shared_ it. It doesn't matter where or when, they will look at each other and their eyes will make contact, and they'll share that _look_.

That look of love, lust, and longing.

I have never seen Jason look at anyone like that before, nor Dick. Not even when he was with Barbra or Starfire, and it scares me just a bit. What they feel for one another is fairly strong, and I'm not quite sure how to feel about my two adoptive sons being in love with another. Really though, what parent _would_?

Despite what many would probably believe, I am not angry. I'm not disgusted, mortified, shameful, or happy, I simply just don't know what to think. In all honesty though I could see how they would fit together if I think about it with a level head. Dick helps bring out Jason's softer, caring side while Jason would be able to handle Dick's many quirks. However, technically if they were in a relationship it would be illegal. True they are not related biologically, but by law it is still incest. Although I don't believe they have had sex yet, but then again I do my best not to find that out. And I'm not sure how to feel about that either.

Jason is still underage, and Dick is nineteen going on twenty. I do trust Dick to be responsible, but how much can he handle? How much can Dick take until he gives in to his and Jason's obvious desires? I know Jason is still figuring himself out, but he has made great progress since I brought him home and off of the streets. All I can do is hope that Dick won't damage his progress. Either by doing something, or by not doing something. It's always hard to tell how Jason will react to different things.

However busy I am, I do not fail to notice not only their looks, but the way they act towards one another. When Dick is off with the Titans, Jason isn't quite the same. The sixteen year old is moodier, snaps easier, and just has this moping aura about him. Dick also acts the same way when Jason isn't with him. As soon as Dick appears at the Manor, Jason immediately brightens and they spend almost every single waking hour together. Even out in the field, Robin will prefer to patrol with Nightwing until Dick leaves once more.

They also act, very different around each other as well. Jason is less hostile, kinder, and more open with affection in general towards his predecessor. He will let Dick hug him, and Jason hugs no one. On the other hand, Dick is especially clingy with Jason. He's constantly touching the younger boy, whether it's a hand on his shoulder or an arm wrapped around the other. They tease each other, almost constantly. Which I know is normal for siblings and friends but their teasing is, different. It's more, playful.

One morning during a rare breakfast where we ate together, I was watching my two young wards when I came to a stunning realization. They were _flirting_. I may be a great detective, but most of the time feelings and emotions elude me. How had I not noticed sooner? I could never name what I was seeing, but it was _flirting_. So there I sat, watching my two sons eat breakfast with a critical eye. Most of the time I didn't like analyzing the people closest to me in this way, mainly considering they could find it offensive if I was caught. However, I felt the need to do it under these new circumstances. That was when I noticed all of the little things I typically would miss.

I was sitting at the head of the table like I typically do, and both of them were a few chairs down sitting across from each other. They were arguing over something that had happened on their patrol last night, but I tuned that part out having listened to their banter plenty of times before. This time, I decided to pay attention to their body language in particular. And that's when I noticed the differences.

Unlike Jason's usual hunched and introverted posture, his shoulders were back and he exuded playfulness. Jason's eyes themselves would have been a dead giveaway. The blue-green orbs shone with humor, adoration, smugness, mischief, affection, and of course, love, lust, and longing. Wow, was Dick seeing all of that? There was a good chance he was considering his eyes reflected those same emotions. Dick's posture was open, radiating warmth and friskiness. Both of their legs were slightly moving I noticed next, and I almost wanted to check under the table for myself to see that yes, they were in fact playing _footsie_. The smirk on Jason's face was more out of fondness than sharpness as per the usual, his eyes softening as he teased Dick. Of course my oldest son had always been very affectionate, and it was openly displayed on his face. From the wide, bright smile to his blue eyes, everything spoke tenderness and love.

And again, I chose to ignore it.

However, this isn't the only thing I have ignored. Aside from their looks and actions, I ignore their signs of affection. When Dick will drag Jason into a hug and the younger reluctantly will hug back, I will turn away. When Nightwing will ruffle Robin's hair after a job well done and their gazes linger a little too long, I turn mine away. When Dick will call Jason 'Little Wing' and Jason will reply with 'Dickiebird' just as affectionately, I will remain silent. When there are those very rare moments when Dick will press his lips to Jason's cheek or Jason will initiate a hug, I will leave as silently and subtly as possible.

I ignore many things.

Personally I believe Dick and Jason both appreciate the fact no one draws attention to it. That they are relieved that, for the most part, nobody 'notices' their different interactions. I know if I was to bring up any matter of the subject, it would just end badly. I don't even want to imagine the conversations that could result from that. When either of them will notice me watching, which has only happened twice, they will send each other a look that reads 'not right now' and they will cease with their actions. It's quite entertaining actually.

This has all been happening for months now, and the heavier the teasing has become the more uncomfortable I feel. We will be eating dinner together, which happens on very rare occasions, and I will have to eat with my two sons practically having eye sex as the air in the room becomes thick. On those nights I typically excuse myself, going down to the cave and working to purposefully block everything out. I find myself doing that a lot, but I don't regret my choice.

Sometimes, choosing ignorance can really lead to bliss. 


	2. Jason's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language, an underage character, kind of Robincest, masturbation, and this is a slash! M/M. Don't like it? Don't read it.
> 
>  
> 
> By the way I've finished this story over on fanfic so I'm just posting everything over here which is why this is going so fast.

Jason's POV 

Sometimes I really fucking wish I was blind, but then again I don't.

Yeah, so I'm not the most proper teenager or whatever. That's what living on the streets with no father and a druggie for a mother will do to you. And ok, I'll admit I can jump into things without thinking them out thoroughly. I've been yelled at by Bruce about it plenty... Anyways despite that, I am not blind. I can see how Dick looks at me.

That look that confuses the hell out of me.

Ok so _maybe_ I have a crush on my older, adoptive brother. But can you blame me? So yeah, I may have been noticing him more the older I've gotten. When I turned sixteen a few months ago I was practically head over heels, still am. Of course that led to me gawking at him at every opportunity I've gotten. I try my hardest not to get caught, but that hasn't worked out so well for me unfortunately.

Apparently Dick must have been looking at me like that, and now that I think about it I've caught him a few times. Well anyways, yeah somehow we started _sharing_ those glances. It just, happened. One day Dick caught me staring at him but for some reason, I just didn't look away. When I didn't turn away like I usually do, something in Dick's eyes shifted and I haven't been able to place that emotion. No one has ever looked at me like that before.

It scares the shit out of me, and yet, I also kind of like it.

When Dick and I exchange those glances, it wrecks chaos on my insides. My heartbeat pounds, my stomach twists, my breathing quickens, and it's hard to form a coherent thought. I just look into those beautiful baby blues until one of us can't take it anymore and we look away. Typically I'm the one who looks away first, unable to look at that emotion in his eyes for so long. Sometimes I wonder if he ever looked at Starfire or Babs that way, but I try not to think about that.

There is just this feeling that rises up inside of me, a feeling I can't quite place either. Living on the streets basically without any parents, and then being adopted by an emotionless vigilante doesn't really give you much of a chance to understand emotions all that well. Lucky fucking me. From what I can decipher though, it seems I have a humongous crush on my older brother. I just want to hold him close, make him mine and nobody else's, and just fuck him mercilessly. Ok, so that last part was pretty obvious though considering I have gotten more than my fair share of boners from stupid Dick Grayson and his stupid perfect ass.

Ok, so what if after a night of patrol, or sometimes training, with my predecessor I have to jack off? It's _not_ my fault, honestly. It's Dick's for being fucking gorgeous and wearing ridiculous clothes like his stupid disco Nightwing suit that's like a second skin. So after those patrols I slink into bed, somehow managing to hide my ridiculous erections. Seriously, how do I get so hard from that?

I'm not gonna lie, I have a seriously fucking _obscene_ mind. Those nights just seem to be increasing in number. Of course when it does happen I always make sure my door is locked and the lights in my room are off. I really don't want anyone catching me, _especially_ Dick. Then I'll just kick off whatever pair of shorts or pants I'm wearing, and I typically don't wear a shirt to bed. Normally by this time I'm painfully hard, mind thinking of so many dirty fantasies, and all about golden boy Dick Grayson.

Wrapping a hand around my stiff cock, I try to quiet my moans as I slowly begin to stroke myself. I close my eyes and my mind always drifts to Dick. My hand isn't mine any longer, it's his. A bright blush always lights up my face as I begin to pant, stroking faster. Images of my predecessor whispering filthy things in my ear cloud my brain.

The words I can practically hear make a low moan escape my throat, but I'm too far gone to care. I pull and squeeze harder, bucking up into my hand. God, I'm leaking everywhere. Ooh, I'm so close... With a final stroke I thrust upwards, coming all over my stomach with a broken moan. The release is powerful as my body begins to shake as I fall back onto the mattress covered in sweat and completely spent. I try to calm my rapid breathing as I come down from my orgasmic high. Typically it takes me about five minutes before I'm even able to move. Then I'll quickly clean up the mess before collapsing on my bed and falling into a deep sleep.

Yeah, I'm aware I'm a perve but hey, can you blame me? After all I _am_ a horny sixteen year old.

So despite my fantasies and 'relieving' myself, Dick and I have been acting, different, around each other. Especially when Dick is off with the Titans. I'd never admit this out loud, but I do really miss him when he's gone. I'm a lot snappier and I become even more of a moody teenager when he's gone. I also smoke more. Yeah, it's a nasty habit that I picked up on the streets and everyone in the 'family' keeps trying to get me to quit.

Honestly I don't smoke that much, but I try to cut back when Dick's around. There's a lot better things to do with my older brother than get lectured about smoking. Really as soon as Dick walks in the front door of the Manor, my day instantly brightens. We pretty much spend as much time together as we possibly can. Even during patrol, Robin goes with Nightwing every chance I get. And I'd like to think Dick enjoys my company too.

Ok, so I kind of act just different overall around Dickiebird. I just, I don't feel as hostile around him. There's just something about him that makes me more kind and open with affection in general. Also, I think Dick's different with me too. Like, he's always touching me. Not that I mind of course, but it's weird. Yeah Dick's always been the affectionate one, but there's a lot more of it directed towards me. Or maybe I'm just seeing things, I don't know.

God, when did a become such a fucking sap?

Of course I came to an important realization during a rare breakfast where we all ate together. Like always Bruce was relatively silent, and Dick and I were arguing over something that had happened during our patrol the other night. Out of the corner of my eye I was vaguely aware when Bruce went into his detective mode. What was there to investigate? That's about the point where I realized that Dick and I were _flirting_.

When the hell did that even happen?! I have _no_ idea, but I guess it makes sense. After all when it comes to emotions I'm barely any better at them then Bruce, and that's bad. So one of the other things that I could never name was what Dick and I were doing, but I guess it's flirting. Damn, did everyone know but me? Well, apparently Bruce didn't. Yeah, Bruce tries to ignore our little thing as much as possible and I kind of like it that way.

Anyways, that's when I noticed for myself all of the emotions in Dick's eyes. Some of them I could name, but others I couldn't. As I was looking a small smirk grew on my older brother's lips and I rose an eyebrow when he bumped my foot with his. So I did what any other person would do, I kicked him back. Of course that grew into us fighting under the table, and I ignored Bruce as I saw Dick try to contain a chuckle. What was he so smug about?

Then that's when I realized another important piece of information, we were playing footsie. Fucking _footsie_. However instead of being embarrassed, I smirked. It seems that my expression pleased my predecessor even more as a wide, bright smile formed on his face. There was that emotion again, and it gave me freakin butterflies. _Butterflies_. For some strange reason that look always makes me feel like a fucking school girl.

Again, scary as shit.

Yeah, and this isn't even the only thing that scares me. It's how affectionate we are too. When Dick drags me into a hug and I hesitantly hug him back, my heart flutters. When Robin's hair gets ruffled by Nightwing and our gazes linger, my face flushes. When Dick calls me that stupid nickname 'Little Wing' and I respond with 'Dickiebird' just as affectionately, I can't help but smile. When those rare moments that I secretly love happen where Dick will press a kiss to my cheek or I initiate the hug, my knees and insides turn into jello.

 _All_ of that scares me.

I can't even describe how happy I am that no one draws attention to Dick and I's thing, not even Babs. However there are those rare moments when Dick or I will catch Bruce watching and we'll share a look that means _stop_. Sometimes Alfred or Barbra will be around but they never openly watch us. Which I am _quite_ thankful for.

Well this whole big thing has been happening for months, and really we're just flirting heavier and heavier. When we eat dinner together is kinda the worst. We pretty much never stop looking at each other, and I'm not going to lie but I pretty much undress Dick with my eyes. It seems Wingnut likes it though because he can never help himself and does it to me back. The air in the dining room becomes so thick with sexual tension that Bruce usually ends up leaving. After that happens it gets a little awkward, and usually we both end up leaving pretty quickly after that. I try to ignore all of the things I feel, but it's getting even harder the more I try.

Sometimes I wonder if choosing ignorance really is bliss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoohoo! Another chapter! So, I didn't find young Jason too hard to write. I've been writing Jason's character quite a bit lately, and I love him. So yeah we all know Jay is a horny teenager in this story, so I knew that Jason would 'relieve' himself. That was definitely different to write *blush* Oh well, I like how this turned out. It's cute :)


	3. Dick's POV

Dick's POV 

Sometimes I'm not sure if I would want to be blind or not.

So ya know, sometimes I'll admit I can get a little distracted. When it comes to helping people I do try my very hardest. However when you're a leader of a team of teenage superheroes and plus you're whole family is also superheroes, sometimes things can escape your notice in your busy life. Plus ya know, if I was blind then I wouldn't be able to do flips and stuff, and that wouldn't do. Getting off topic, anyways despite all of that I am not blind, I'm fully aware of the way Jason looks at me.

That look that just makes me want to slap and kiss him at the same time.

Yep, I in fact do like my younger 'brother', more than any brother ever should. It's not really my fault, honest. It's Jason's for being so adorable all the time. Not gonna lie, the older he's gotten the more I've paid attention to him. I'm not saying I'm proud for loving a barely sixteen year old but, I can't help it. Plus, my old Robin costume leaves _very_ little to the imagination. Again, not my fault. So yeah, when for some reason my brain started taking an interest in Jason's more grown body I've been secretly looking at him. Actually, I'm quite good at it since I've only been caught like once or twice.

Now Jason? Yeah I've been catching him looking at me in the same way a lot. It's funny, he tries so hard not to get caught but he's so bad at it. Once again, adorable. Anyways this one day I caught him looking at me, but this time was different. I don't know why but Jason didn't look away and neither did I. Something inside of me shifted and that's about the time I realized how in love I was with this boy. Something also shifted inside of Jason's eyes, but I could tell he didn't know what it was.

It kind of annoys me that he's so naive, but yet it's kind of endearing.

I mean, when I think about the fact that I'm Jason's first love, it just makes me feel so many different things. Not to mention when I'm looking into his blue-green eyes filled with so many different things... That just makes my insides twist and flutter in so many different ways. Typically Jason looks away first, and that just makes me smile and god it's so cute. Dammit, I'm _such_ a girl.

There's nothing I can do though, it just happens. I feel so happy and just, ugh I'm so in love. Really it's a miracle that I can figure out what exactly I'm feeling. However my parents were really amazing people, and they made sure I knew how to express myself. Yeah maybe I was adopted by Bruce who showed little emotion, but I can still tell what he's feeling most of the time. Same for Jay, and really myself. Although, I will admit sometimes emotions can escape me when it involves other people, but what can you do?

Anyways, yeah I love my younger brother more than I should. I'm ashamed to admit I've had more than my fair share of, erm, 'dirty' thoughts. Does that make me a sleaze? I'm a sleaze aren't I? But hey, I'd never act on anything, or at least I'd try not to. Yep, I have to be the responsible older adult. That means that no matter what is going on between us, it can never be anything more at least until Jason's old enough. I mean, come on he's sixteen and I'm nineteen. Plus we're kinda brothers... it's just a really fucked up situation, ok?

Plus Jason doesn't help at all. He acts all, different around me and I guess I act different around him too. Well, ya know the Titans tell me that the longer I go with out seeing my Little Wing the crankier I get. It's probably true, and it seems I kind of make Jason's day when he sees me. I know he makes mine. Yeah, ok I miss him a lot. Pfft, so what?

Oh, and you can't forget how much time we spend together. Sometimes I catch Jason smoking so I'll have to lecture him about it, and I love how irritated it makes him. Honestly my favorite is when we patrol together though, I really love it. Swinging roof top to roof top with Jay is just so much fun, and on a slow night we'll even play tag. However, it's kind of like sweet torture since we just flirt shamelessly when we're by ourselves. I really just love being around him, and I'd like to think he does too.

Really I'm just, I _am_ just different around him in general. I can't explain it, but I just have this need to be constantly touching him. It seems no matter what I have a hand on his shoulder or I have an arm wrapped around him. There's no way to explain it I just, see him as mine. I want him to be mine and no one else's. Although it seems that Jason kind of feels the same since I'm the one he's the most affectionate with, and I love having his affection focused on me.

Wait, is it bad to want him all for myself?

It was funny, during a rare breakfast together Jason and I were arguing about something that had happened on patrol as Bruce was silent like usual. Yeah, I'm well aware that Jason and I are, _have_ , been flirting. However it seems that I was the only one who knew this as out of the corner of my eye I saw Bruce sit up straighter in his chair. Detective Mode. Then something interesting happened, Jason fell silent as his eyes widened a bit.

Wow, was I really the only one that knew? Huh, well Alfred probably did because he's Alfred. Jason was studying my eyes, and so I studied right back. What I found most of was confusion, and it made me want to roll my eyes. Did he still not get that I love him? I couldn't help the small smirk that grew on my lips as I decided maybe he needed some help with that.

Playfully I nudged Jason's foot with mine, and that caused him to raise an eyebrow. When he kicked me back and we started fighting under the table, I couldn't help but try to contain a chuckle as he realized another peice of information. Yes, yes we were playing footsie and I loved it. I totally just tricked him into doing something kids in elementary school do. However I was surprised when a smirk grew on his face, and I found my lips twitching into a grin in response. God, he is _adorable_. That's when Jason's playful eyes turned more into confusion as I felt myself practically oozing love.

Oh my god, he is _so naive._

However I can't help but find it cute too, and sometimes it's hard to control myself when that happens. That's not the only thing though, it's also how we show affection that can almost make me lose it. When I pull Jason in for a hug and I feel him hesitantly wrap his arms around me, I grin to myself. When Nightwing ruffles Robin's hair and our gazes linger a little too long, I take a deep breath. When I call Jason 'Little Wing' and he responds with equal affection 'Dickiebird', I count to ten. When we have those rare moments that I secretly cherish like when I press a kiss to his cheek or he initiates the hug, I have to recite all of the criminals currently at large to keep from just kissing the blushing boy.

 _All_ of that annoys me.

I really don't think it's possible to describe how glad I am that no one mentions Jason and I's thing, not even Babs or Kori. Of course there are those sparse moments when one of us will catch Bruce watching, usually with a careful, blank face. I hope he understands I'm being the responsible one, and how fucking hard it is exactly. Anyways Jason and I will share a look that means _not right not right now_. Occasionally Alfred or Babs is around but they never do what Bruce does, and I'm grateful for it.

Yeah so, this whole thing has been going on for months now. Honestly it seems as time goes by we just flirt heavier and heavier. Oh, did I mention the dinners yet? That's probably the worst. Our eyes never leave each other, and it's so hard when Jason is basically undressing me with his eyes. I just can't help myself, and I do it back because I _really_ would like to see just how much he's 'grown'. The dining room always becomes heavy with sexual tension and Bruce typically will leave so he can ignore us and work in the cave. Of course things get awkward, and Jason and I leave shortly after. I really am trying to control myself, but I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up.

Ignorance, ignorance is not always bliss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, have another chapter! I'm just trying to wrap this up, and honestly I found this chapter really easy since I write him all the time. Well, yeah ok this POV is my fave so far. I love how it came out and gah! It's so adorable X3 We all know Robin Jay is adorable, and Dick totally gets it. The cuties! Anyways, what did you think? I would love to hear what you thought.


	4. Alfred's POV

Alfred's POV

I am not in any way, shape, or form blind, and I quite like it that way.

Yes, I do have many duties about the household. Not to mention Master Wayne, Todd, and Grayson who need almost constant supervision. I am their doctor, friend, father, grandfather, cook, butler, advice giver, but most importantly, their family. So yes despite keeping them alive, I am not blind. Besides if I was, they wouldn't know what to do without me. However yes, I am fully aware of the way Master Jason and Master Dick look at each other.

The looks started only a few months ago, after Master Jason had turned sixteen. They both started secretly glancing at each other, and right away I could recognize the emotion it carried. It wasn't before long that the two young men started to share that look, whenever or wherever they please. It is quite amusing actually, the way they look at each other.

That look of absolute love.

Now I have seen many emotions flicker across my young master's faces, but never one quite like this. It is quite, how they would say, adorable. They are very obviously in love, and even though he ignores it Master Bruce knows this as well. Although it seems Master Jason is quite confused while Master Dick is just trying to control himself. Really it is quite amusing.

Of course I approve greatly of the relationship, but it is not my place to say. Besides they are not 'together' yet, but I do hope it is soon. They are quite right for one another. Master Grayson can keep Master Todd calm and the latter can put up with all of his predecessor's quirks. I do believe Master Wayne would approve if they were together, but I still think he has trouble accepting his sons are in love. Really I cannot blame him.

Yes, there is an age difference, and they are 'brothers'. Truly though what does a piece of bloody paper have the right to say who is related and who is not? As for the age difference they are only three years apart. I can tell Master Grayson is trying very hard to be responsible, and I am sorry, but it is quite funny. Of course I am not insinuating that he should do things with Master Todd that he is not old enough for, but I do not understand why they must continuously deny their feelings. Master Jason alone still must realize what he feels as well as the other, and I wish I could simply just tell him. Unfortunately, I cannot.

Despite having many responsibilities I do not fail to notice not only their looks, but their behavior as well. While the older boy is away with the Titans, Master Jason does act different. He is quite grumpy when he does not have Master Dick around, and it was quite adorable, especially since Master Dick is the same way. The best is when Master Dick comes to the Manor to visit and both of their moods brighten, spending all the time they can together. I am told they even patrol together, very lovely.

Not only do I notice their behavior in general, but how they act towards each other. Master Jason is much nicer and more affectionate around the other young Master. They share hugs, which is special considering Master Jason hugs no one. Yes, Master Grayson is particularly clingy to Master Todd, more so than usual. As well as all of these things, they flirt almost constantly. I find it quite humorous, and even more so that it makes Master Wayne so very uncomfortable.

One of the funniest moments I can remember was during a rare morning where the Masters were all eating together at the table. I was watching them out of the corner of my eye while I was cleaning the kitchen. Briefly looking over at them, I almost let out a chuckle at the boys' obvious flirting. When I looked over at Master Wayne I noticed that he had that look on his face as if he had just realized something important.

I could not help but chuckle quietly to myself, as it seems Master Bruce did not know that the boys were flirting. Just from his look I knew he was analyzing them, and that in itself is funny. While there was a lull in the young masters' conversation, I chuckled again when Master Jason got the same look on his face as Master Bruce. Apparently neither Master Bruce or Master Jason knew. However it appears as though Master Dick knew what it is they were doing, as a small smirk grew on his lips.

When he kicked Master Jason's foot and they began to play footsie, I smiled to myself. It was very obvious how much Master Dick loves the other, but yet Master Jason still has yet to figure it out. It is quite amusing, and even more so when both began smiling at each other. It is also amusing the way Master Bruce tries to desperately ignore what is happening before his eyes.

It is very humorous.

This is not even the only thing that is funny. Besides their looks and actions, I enjoy their signs of affection as well. When Master Dick will drag Master Jason into a hug and the younger reluctantly will return it, I will pretend not to look. When Nightwing will ruffle Robin's hair after a job well done and their gazes linger a little too long, I turn mine away with a secretive smile. When Master Dick will call Master Jason 'Little Wing' and the younger will reply with 'Dickiebird' just as affectionately, I will chuckle quietly. When there are those very rare moments when Master Dick will press his lips to Master Jason's cheek or Master Jason will initiate a hug, I will leave as silently and subtly as possible while grinning.

I enjoy many things.

Really, their obvious signs of love is quite refreshing to an old soul. I do believe though that it would not be wise to draw attention to their, what I would call 'relationship'. However I believe that they appreciate it very much. It is weird though, Master Bruce has not even asked me my opinion on the matter. Not even after Master Dick and Jason catch him watching them, he does not ask me then either. He really is trying to ignore it as much as possible.

This situation has been going on for months now, and the heavier the flirting becomes and the more Master Wayne is uncomfortable, the more I laugh. They will be eating dinner together while Master Todd and Master Grayson have very heated eye contact. The room atmosphere becomes thick with tension and Master Wayne usually excuses himself. I will find him in the cave later, and I chuckle as Master Grayson and Todd will awkwardly excuse themselves from dinner. As usual I will just go and clean something, smiling to myself at the masters' obvious bad choices.

They do not yet realize that ignorance does in fact not bring bliss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM! How was that for an ending? I really loved writing all of these POV's. It was very fun, and I hope you liked them too! I've never written Alfred's POV before so, how did I do? Again I really hope you enjoyed this story! Don't forget to comment or fave if you did! :)
> 
> READ THIS: Ok so, yes the main chapters are over. HOWEVER, because I love this whole thing I am opening it up for requests! Now it doesn't matter if I have already done the character but you want a different time period, or even a new character in the same or whatever! It can be anything you want, any character, any time period, just anything! The more details you give me the better! I'd like to see if anyone has any requests! (That's why how many chapters there are is a '?')


	5. Ace's POV (request)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This POV was requested by PrettyKitty Luvs U (on fanfic). I LOVED it, and of course I have never written his POV before. I hope you like it, enjoy!

Ace The Bathound's POV 

Blind? No, although I don't see in any of this apparent 'color'.

Yeah, I'm a dog, but I can still be smart! I don't understand why you would ask me if I'm blind, that's weird. Yeah, so what if I like to do dog things? I like to run around chasing squirrels, roll around in the grass, chase my tail, sleep, eat, and get pets. Besides if I was blind, how could I help my masters? So yeah, I can see, and I can see the way two of my masters act around each other.

Their actions which seemed to have shifted not that long ago, honestly. Not only their actions, but more importantly their _scents_. Being a dog, I of course rely more on scent than sight. My master who I have learned to be called 'Dick' and my other master who is 'Jason' have changed, they smell different around each other now. Their scents indicate that they would like to mate. Whenever they around each other I pick up that scent, and I do not understand.

If they wish to be mates, why are they not?

I already consider them mates, as I am _not_ a blind dog. They certainly act like mates... Perhaps they need help? Perhaps they do not know the other wishes to be mated with them? It seems I shall have to help. A dog _is_ a man's best friend, I believe they say. Dick is one of my favorite masters, he is always very kind to me and gives me pets. I also like Jason but not as much as Dick, he never lets me sleep in his room at night. Despite that, I wish for my masters to be happy. But how do you get future mates _to_ mate? I have already tried some things and it did not work like I had hoped. Oops.

When Dick comes back into the house from his long trips, I always get really excited. I do not know where he goes, but I miss him, and so does Jason. One time while they were hugging when Dick returned, I jumped on them and pushed them over. It was sort of an accident, but also kind of not. Dick landed on top of Jason, and that scent came again. Stopping my happy barking, I stood and watched as their faces seemed to turn a darker color. It took a few minutes before they got up and then I got in trouble, but I was more upset that it didn't work than actually getting yelled at.

The next time I tried to be more assertive.

Both of my masters were sitting on what humans call a 'couch'. They were watching what is called a 'movie', and they were sitting right next to each other on the couch. Trotting over, I hopped up onto the couch and nuzzled my way in right next to Jason so that he had to sit even closer to Dick. Neither mentioned anything, but their scent spoke volumes to me. Encouraged by this, I spread out on the couch and pushed Jason as hard as I could with my front paws. I was ecstatic when Jason fell in Dick's lap, but Dick just laughed as Jason yelled at me, faces turning a darker color again.

Perhaps assertive was _not_ the way to go?

I don't know what I have to do, but something has _got_ to be done. They show so many signs of this thing I believe to be called 'love'. Why are humans so complicated? Why do they not just try and take the person they love? What do they have to lose? Sure I'm a _dog_ , but if I could talk I would tell my masters to take the love that is so blatantly in front of them.

Their signs of affection bring me joy and great frustration. When Dick will drag Jason into a hug and the younger reluctantly will hug back, I will wag my tail. When Nightwing will ruffle Robin's hair after a job well done and their gazes linger a little too long, I watch them carefully. When Dick will call Jason 'Little Wing' and Jason will reply with 'Dickiebird' just as affectionately, I will yip happily. When there are those very rare moments when Dick will press his lips to Jason's cheek or Jason will initiate a hug, I will be quiet and lay down to watch them.

How could I ignore those obvious signs?

I don't believe anyone ever mentions their not yet mated-ness, and I don't understand. Is everyone ignoring their love? Why? Do humans not 'love' love? Honestly I don't understand you humans, you're too overly complicated. Anyways the heaviest where they smell of wanting to mate is during dinner. I'm not allowed to go in the dining room while they eat, but I lay outside in the foyer or in the kitchen and I can pick up the scent from there. Often my master named 'Bruce' will leave and Dick and Jason will follow shortly after. I always walk into the foyer and tilt my head as I watch them walk up the stairs, feeling saddened that they do not yet have each other.

'Ignorance is bliss'? What a stupid thing to believe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go PrettyKitty Luvs U (on fanfic)! What did you think everyone? Honestly I had SO much fun writing this one, it was absolutely great in my opinion XD Of course I had to make the dog the good bro, because why the fuck not?! I just figured Ace would want his master's to be happy and be a good dog, right?! XD Do dogs smell that stuff? I don't know, but if not Ace does just because he's 'bathound'! ;p Yep, totally just wrote that, and I have no regrets! Anyways I loved it, and I hope you did too! Don't forget to leave kudos or comment if you did!
> 
> Read This: Ok so, yes the main chapters are over. HOWEVER, because I love this whole thing I am opening it up for requests! Now it doesn't matter if I have already done the character but you want a different time period, or even a new character in the same or whatever! It can be anything you want, any character, any time period, just anything! The more details you give me the better! I'd like to see if anyone has any requests!
> 
> Please and thank you ;)
> 
> Coming Up: Another request by PrettyKitty Luvs U called 'no more ignorance'! Any more requests after that?


	6. Babs' POV (Request)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note (please read): Omfg you guys, I am SO sorry. I haven't updated anything in forever and I am so so sorry. I've just had a lot of personal things to do deal with and then I got really sick and I've been to the ER and doctor a lot and on crazy strong medicine (just ask reversethiscurse69) so I haven't really been able to write. So I gotta start writing again! So I'm going to work really hard and try to update a lot of things and Ignorance is third on my list! So without further adieu I present your long awaited chapter! Again I'm so so sorry but I hope you all can forgive me? Anyways, enjoy ;)
> 
> Babs POV requested by Hoytii and Beater with a Brain; and Kate & Zena and redlipstickkisses on AO3.
> 
> Warning: Language, an underage character, kind of robincest, and this is a slash! M/M. Don't like it? Don't read it.
> 
> Disclaimer: No I don't own any of the batfam, unfortunately. If I did, a LOT of things would be different *smiles evilly*

Barbra's POV

Seriously who would want to be blind? Not me.

Besides if I was blind I wouldn't be able to kick ass and make fun of Dick and Jason. Yeah ok I'll admit that sometimes I can get distracted. After all I've gotta worry about my dad, keep my secret from my dad, and balance being batgirl with school and my friends and boyfriend and... Rambling, sorry. Anyways, yeah I'm not at all blind. I can obviously see the way Dick and Jason look at each other.

That look that makes me have like a serious fangirl moment.

Ok so, yeah they are totally into each other and even though I dated Dick a long time ago, I still think that they're adorable together. Not gonna lie. I mean, I guess it's a little weird that they're 'brothers' and Dick's three years older than Jay, but honestly that's not that bad. Anyways about the looks, yeah well I think these looks started a few months ago around Jason's sixteenth birthday if I'm remembering correctly. It's so cute to see them sharing the look now, and it only makes me feel _slightly_ uncomfortable.

Now I don't know about Bruce or anyone else, but I would approve of them dating. Again I know it's weird to hear that coming from me, but what Dick and I had was just young puppy love and beisdies I have someone else now. Anyways, yeah I know what if Jason just has a bad case of puppy love? Well, I know he doesn't. Just by the look on his face and the way he acts and talks about Dick, yeah it's definitely love. I know that sounds cheesy but it's true.

Of course I don't see them that often, but the most I do see them is on patrol and their behavior speaks volumes. Whenever Dick is in town him and Jay always patrol together, which is adorable, and I occasionally bump into them. Whenever I do, they are _always_ flirting. Not only am I like 99% sure that Jason is constantly staring at Dick's ass, but they're pretty much having eye sex and they're chasing each other across the rooftops playing tag.

I'll admit, it's really cute.

Now when I am around them and Dick is out of town, they act completely different from when he is there. Jason is very moody and gloomy when Dick's not around, but as soon as he steps through the Manor's front door Jay's mood immediately brightens. It's the same for Dick, he can't go too long without getting to see his Little Wing. Now when they're around each other while they're not patrolling, they're so affectionate you'd swear that they're a couple.

Dick is constantly touching Jason anywhere he can. I mean he's always been affectionate, but it's obvious he's even more so with Jay. Now Jason, _never_ hugs _anyone_ , and I mean _no_ one. But Dick? Jason will hug him, and is just way more affectionate with Dick in general.

I know for a fact that it makes Bruce very uncomfortable.

Now I wasn't there, but Alfred's told me about that fatal morning where Jason and Bruce both figured out that Jason and Dick were flirting. I can only imagine how awesome that must've been to see. Yeah ok, Bruce and pretty much everybody else may never talk about them, but Alfred and I do. I mean come on, someone's gotta. Besides Alfred and I make it our goal to never mention it around them. I know they appreciate it.

Just like if Dick and Jason go all flirty or stare around Alfred and I, we don't stare like Bruce does. Even when they get all affectionate around me, I behave. When Dick will drag Jason into a hug and the younger reluctantly will return it, I carefully watch. When Nightwing will ruffle Robin's hair after a job well done and their gazes linger a little too long, I pretend not to look and hide my smile. When Dick will call Jason 'Little Wing' and the younger will reply with 'Dickiebird' just as affectionately, I silently laugh to myself. When there are those very rare moments when Dick will press his lips to Jason's cheek or Jason will initiate a hug, I will carefully leave them alone as subtly as I can as I try to contain my grin.

 _Sooooo_ freakin cute.

Even after months of this going on, nothing has happened. They really need to just make out already, for real. Now I've heard about the fated dinners, and I've even been to one and let me tell you; the _most_ awkward experience of my _life_. No joke. I'm just eating dinner trying to make conversation as the two boys flirt and have have eye sex and then Bruce ended up leaving. After that us three watched a movie and I pretended not to notice as Dick curled up to Jason.

Still then Jason didn't know what it was that he felt and Dick too. It's kind of cute but I mean it has to be irritating for Dick, it's annoying even to me. Seriously though, if they don't get together soon I _will_ intervene. Maybe I'll even get Kori's help. Yeah we're kind of friends and we both totally are rooting for Dick and Jay. Anyways, yeah these dummies still need to get their shit together and realize something very important.

Ignorance does not equal bliss.


	7. Teen Titans POV's (request)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titans POV's requested by redlipstickkisses and Beater with a Brain. I decided to pick some of the Titans from the team that I thought worked best with this story because the members of the team change a lot, so these are the ones I picked. I hope you like it and enjoy. ;)
> 
> Warning: Language, an underage character, kind of robincest, and this is a slash! M/M. Don't like it? Don't read it.
> 
> Disclaimer: No I don't own any of the batfam, unfortunately. If I did, a LOT of things would be different *smiles evilly*

Garfield's (Beast Boy) POV

Dude, being blind is not something I'd want to be.

I kind of need my sight to kick ass and play video games and stuff. So yeah I'm not blind or stupid enough to not notice how much Dick loves Jason. It's really obvious, and they seriously just need to make out already. The whole team thinks that. I can't even describe to you what our team leader is like without his 'little bro'.

First off he's a lot more pissy than usual, like, a lot. Now I know sometimes I do dumb things, but hey I never actually finished school and I'm the goofball of the team. Comedy relief is kinda my thing. Anyways, Dick always snaps at me a lot more, and everyone else. Second he's a lot more mopey and never wants to do anything fun. Whenever Jason comes to visit on rare occasions, or the even rarer occasions where the whole team is invited back to the manor, Dick's mood just instantly brightens.

Besides that, Dick and Jason just have this look they give each other.

Don't tell anyone but I think it's kinda sweet, in a sickening way. They really do like each other, and well at least to me I don't really care that they are 'brothers' or whatever. I know the whole team would approve it, I just wish they'd get on with it already for God's sake. I mean, even Kori approves of it, and she's his ex but also friend.

I mean come on dudes, even I know ignorance isn't always bliss.

* * *

 

Victor's (Cyborg) POV

Man there isn't any way in hell I'd wanna be blind.

I mean come on, I only have one real eye as it is and I'm not going blind ever if I can help it. Anyways, yeah I ain't blind because I can obviously see how much Dick loves lil Jason. I will totally admit that I think it's cute, just don't tell anyone I said that. Please. It's just hard not to think that when you see what your team leader is like with and without the younger, and lemme tell y'all about it.

Now let me just say that Dick is really pissy, moody, gloomy, and just not as happy as when he's with Jason. I've heard Jason's the same way without Dick, and come on how is that not kinda sweet. Anyways, now on the rare occasions I've seen the two of them together they're just non stop flirting. Not to mention the eye sex...

Oh the eye sex.

It makes me so uncomfortable, but I am happy for them. They just need to quit pretending they don't feel something, it's irritating for everyone who knows them. God. Yeah the whole team approves of it, we've talked about it before when Dick's not around. No one really cares that they're supposedly 'brothers', it doesn't really count to be honest. I mean it's just a peice of paper, right?

I just wish they could see what we all know; that sometimes ignorance doesn't equal bliss.

* * *

 

Rachel's (Raven) POV

Blindness isn't something I'm scared of, but it would be very unfortunate to have.

I do need my sight to fight to my full potential and read my books, so no I'm not blind. You would have to be blind to not see the way Dick and Jason love each other. I don't need to be an empath to tell, it's all in their body language and eyes. Plus being an empath helps, not going to lie. Being an empath, I can sense everything the people around me feel, and oh what Dick and Jason feel around each other.

Now I have only been around the two of them together a few times, but their feelings are overwhelming. There is this very intense feeling of love, devotion, adoration, possession, guilt, and irritation from Dick when he is around the younger. I know the irritation may seem odd, but I believe it is because Jason still is slightly confused at his feelings. I wish I could tell him. Jason feels about the same, besides with an addition of confusion and slight anger, most likely because he does not yet understand his feelings.

Poor Jason.

It would be much easier if I could tell people what they feel, but that would just make it worse. I try not to become too invested into what they obviously feel, but I wish they would just get together already. Their inner turmoil just gives me a headache. The whole team approves of them obviously, if this continues for too much longer I may have to intervene for my own sanity.

By Azar, can they finally realize their ignorance is not bringing them bliss.

* * *

 

Wally's (Kid Flash) POV

Pfft, blind? No way!

Come on, if I was blind there's no way I could use my super speed... And then we'd have a problem. Anyways, yeah ok we're here to talk about Dickie and Jay. They obviously have a thing goin on, it's really just so obvious. I mean come on, they have eye sex all the time and flirt constantly. Just don't even get me started on what they're like apart, I'll just tell ya it's not very pretty, ok?

Now I'm being completely honest when I say I know Dickie-boy very well. We've been friends a long time, and I know this isn't just some thing he's just randomly got. This is love. I mean, he didn't even act this way with Kori and I seriously thought that was a long term thing. I may be a big goofball, but I care a lot for my team leader. He's my best friend, and I want what's best for him.

I think Jason is what's best for him.

Jay may be a little rough around the edges, but he's a good kid. I mean Dickie might like 'em a little young apparently, but they'd be good for each other. Do they even count as brothers? I don't really think it counts that much, otherwise this would be weird as all fuck. Anyways, I know Bruce the old fuddy duddy is probably thinking his sons have gone bat shit crazy, heh bat, get it? But they haven't, I think it's sweet even though it makes me very nauseous.

Of course the team and I have all talked about it and we all accept it, and with all the time I spend over at Dickie's I know everyone else does too besides possibly Bruce. To be perfectly honest I think he would approve of it if they were together, as long as he didn't catch them screwing. But then again I think we'd all bleach our eyes if we saw that... Just, ew no. I'm literally shuddering.

Ok but in all seriousness they really just need to get together already. There are only so many times I can 'accidentally' knock them into each other. With all the flirting that goes on you'd think something would've happened by now, but unfortunately no. I mean if I can see it, they surely can.

They just need to know ignorance isn't bliss for them.

* * *

 

Kori's (Starfire) POV

Blindness is not being able to see, correct? Why would I wish this?

If I was the blind, I could not be able to defeat evil or fly or see my friends. That would be very awful. Since I am not the blind, I can quite easily see the love Dick and Jason feel towards each other. Most would assume I would be jealous, but quite the opposite. I am very happy for them, as I am still one of Dick's best friends and teammates.

Simply because we did the dating in the past, it does not mean that I do not wish for Dick to find love, and found love he has. Although sadly they are not together, and really it is so frustrating. Why do they insist on denying their feelings? Is this what all humans do? On Tamaran, we embrace our emotions with open hearts and try to take what it is we want if we are able.

Love may be complicated, but it does not have to be.

Although I am an alien on this planet, I still know this. I have tried to get Dick to open up to me about his feelings towards Jason, and he has done the 'secret telling' with me. Even though it is not a secret. To some extent he told me how he felt, and I of course tried to tell him to go tell Jason. Of course he did not, blorbob.

I have been around Dick and Jason together quite often, and the flirting they do is constant and adorable. Also they have what Wally calls the 'eye sex', but I do not understand how eyes can have intercourse. Is this what humans do? Anyway, I have talked to Jason as well about Dick and he told me he didn't really know how he felt, and I believe him.

Sometimes it can be quite hard to understand what it is you feel. I wish I could have simply told him, but Rachel had told me not to do that. Gorfok. X'hal please let them do the getting together soon. The whole team wishes this for our leader. Even though I believe they are considered 'brothers' by earthen standards, I think it is cute and wonderful.

What is the saying? Ignorance is bliss? How foolish, for us Tamaranians know that no such thing is true.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you all think? I like this chapter a lot actually. Even though the POV's are kinda short I feel like it works really well. Sorry if your favorite Titan isn't in here I just picked the originals from the cartoon and added Wally because well he's Dick's best friend. I hope you all liked it. Sadly this story is coming to an end! The next chapter shall be the last :'( But I promise it will be a fantastic chapter that you have all been dying for. If you liked it please don't forget to fave/follow/review or all 3! I appreciate any and all love from you guys. Please and thank you! ;)
> 
> Coming up: Our last chapter; No More Ignorance requested by PrettyKitty Luvs U


	8. No More Ignorance (request)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No More Ignorance requested by PrettyKitty Luvs U (on fanfic). Alas, this is our last chapter. Sadly all good things must come to an end, but I hope you enjoy. ;)
> 
> Warning: Language, an underage character, kind of robincest, and this is a slash! M/M. Don't like it? Don't read it.
> 
> Disclaimer: No I don't own any of the batfam, unfortunately. If I did, a LOT of things would be different *smiles evilly*

Third POV

Safe to say by now that no one is blind, or would want to be.

It was almost four months, four months since Jason and Dick had started sharing that look everyone around them had noticed. That was such a long time, and it was starting to take it's toll. It was grating on everyone's last nerve, especially Dick and Jason's. It was only a matter of time before someone snapped. Of course their current situation didn't help at all either.

It was awkward to say the least.

Bruce, Jason, Dick, and Barbara were all eating dinner together in the dining room with Alfred casually observing from the kitchen like always. Why was it so awkward? Well because Dick and Jason were being there usual flirty selves around each other, no surprise there. However there was this thick tension in the room. Not just the usual sexual kind either, but actual tension and it was making everyone in the room incredibly uncomfortable.

It seemed like since Dick had gotten home from the Titans a few days ago something had just been building up between the two young men. Not the usual sexual tension between the two boys, but something more and could feel it, and it was driving them all crazy. Even Ace was acting weird. Something bad just had to be coming, right?

Well at the moment it certainly felt like it.

Jason and Dick were sitting next to each other at the long dining room table, Barbara across from them and Bruce to their left at the head of the table. The room was relatively silent besides the occasional chatter of the three teenagers, mainly the two boys who were quietly flirting. Like always.

The only way to describe it was this weight in the room, and especially on Jason. He felt like he couldn't breath. There was Dick sitting next to him looking so unfairly beautiful with his bright blue eyes and that smile. God it was so hard not to do anything. The younger couldn't help but stare and of course he was caught every single fucking time. So unfair.

However what he didn't know was the torment going on inside his predecessor's head. There was the younger boy, looking at him with loving admiration right within his reach and he just couldn't bare to make a move towards him. Oh how the older ached for the younger. It just kept getting worse the longer it went on, and it was eating him up from the inside out.

Like you know, Barbara is not a blind young woman. Sitting across from the two lovebirds, she couldn't help but shift uncomfortably in her chair. She had been to these dinners before of course, but none were as bad as this. The usual slight tension and weight in the room had more than doubled, and she wasn't sure they could all handle this. Bruce alone looked like he was about ready to crack, and she was sure Alfred was about to intervene.

Of course the person who finally did snap was not who they expected; Jason.

What made him finally snap? Well out of all the things, it was simply Dick saying the words 'Little Wing'. That was it, he was done. There was no way he was gonna take this anymore, he knew how he felt now, and if Dick wouldn't do something about it? Then Jason sure as hell would right fucking now. He couldn't go one for another four months like this, not a single more fucking second.

"You know what, fuck this. Fuck all of this! I can't take this anymore!" Jason suddenly burst out without really caring, slamming a fist on the table and making everyone jump and stare at the current Robin with wide eyes and mouths agape. What exactly was happening?

"Little Wing" Dick tried, placing a calm hand on the younger's shoulder.

Except that only angered Jason further as he jerked himself out of his predecessor's grip with fire in his eyes as he continued in a yell that had Alfred rushing into the dining room, "No! No Dick I refuse to calm down! I'm fucking sick of this fucking bullshit!"

"Jason" Bruce interjected sharply, trying to gain control of the situation, but failing as his youngest son pushed himself up from the table violently.

Trying to control his rapid breathing, Jason stated "No, Bruce, I refuse to stop. Months, fucking months this has been going on and I can't handle it anymore. I'm going out of my mind, I'm going fucking batshit crazy and I have to just do it."

Still silent, everyone watched the youngest intently as Dick held his breath, wondering if it was finally happening. Then, then Jason grabbed the older's hand as his heart threatened to burst from his chest as he began to shake. Terrified as everyone collectively sucked in a breath in surprise. Looking down at his predecessor, mentor, fucking role model; Jason finally found his words as the other continued to hold his breath.

"Dick," he started, breath catching as the other smiled ever so softly which strangely gave him the confidence to continue, "these last few months have been driving me fucking crazy, and I really hope you feel the same or else I'm never showing my face again... To be honest I haven't been completely sure what it was that was so different this whole time, but it's you. It's all you, you're just, I... I think, I think I love you."

Everyone watched intently with held breath, even Bruce, as those words hung heavily in the air as Dick looked up at Jason with an unreadable expression. When Jason thought he had been wrong this whole time, ready to run away and hide for the rest of his life, he was surprised that when he tried to get his hand away from the other's he found he couldn't. Suddenly he was jerked down, and before Jason had time to gather his thoughts there were lips pressed against his.

Melting against the other man, Jason eagerly kissed him back. Dick had good enough sense through the fog in his brain to keep the kiss soft and chaste, seeing as everyone was watching them with various reactions. However, he couldn't bring himself to really care. Dick was kissing Jason, was finally kissing him and it felt beyond what any words could express as he ever so slightly pulled away no matter how much he wish he didn't have to. Oh how he had dreamt of this moment, and to see the awestruck expression on the younger's face?

All Dick could think was _he's so fucking cute._

Gently he cupped the younger's face as his eyes flitted open, and flashed him a dazzling smile that Jason mimicked. "I love you too, Little Wing."

With a glee filled laugh Jason hurried into the other's lap and made him fall over in his chair. They both laughed, fitting in small kisses in between and hushed sweet words. The others all looked at each other with smiles as Alfred escorted them out of the dining room to give the two boys privacy.

* * *

 

Bruce was sitting alone in his study, thinking over what had just taken place. After Alfred escorted him and Barabra out of the dining room, he had said goodbye to the young woman before Alfred drove her home. Lots of things were running through his head at the moment. Still he wasn't sure what to think about his two sons.

Although they seemed happy at the moment, he was concerned what the future could hold for them. It wouldn't be easy, and what if one broke the other's heart? How could they still be a family? Bruce wasn't sure, but he knew even if he tried to stop it it wouldn't work... Not that he really had plans to at the moment anyways. For right now, he actually was happy for them. They deserved to be happy after what they've endured in life.

He'd just have to keep tabs on them for sure, maybe makes some fatherly threats here and there.

But for right now he let them be. There would be a time for serious discussion later. No matter what others thought, Bruce cared deeply for his children, and all he wanted for them was the best. Finally he decided to not ignore what they clearly had. He owed that to them as their father. If it brought them happiness he wouldn't get in the way of that. _Doesn't mean I can't still be their father too_ Bruce thought to himself with a smirk.

Meanwhile, as Alfred drove Barabra home they couldn't help but discuss dinner. Alfred personally was positively glowing. Nothing made him happier than to see those he cared for so happy themselves. Yes, Alfred was aware it wouldn't be easy for them, but he believed that it didn't matter. He could see them being happy together for a long time.

Granted they had just merely admitted their feelings for one another, but the trusted butler had no doubt that they would be together for a long time in the years to come.

Even as Barabra was walking towards her house after thanking Alfred, she was thinking the same thing. There was a spring in her step as she walked up to her room. Yeah she could've gone without seeing them making out, but it was so sweet that she didn't mind that much. She was so happy for them, and happy she wouldn't have to deal with their painful pining anymore. Thank. God.

No matter what happened, all three of them would be there to help them along the way and be happy right along with them for as long as they were together, and even after if that time ever came.

* * *

 

It was much later in the evening, and after the two boys managed to un-plaster themselves from the dining room floor, they had gone up to Dick's bedroom. They merely laid on his bed facing each other, talking about the past few months and how they had felt but were too scared to say anything.

Their fingers were interlocked, trapped between their chests as they cuddled up close together. As they talked, both simply watched the other. Whether it was studying the other's eyes or lips or whatever else. It was hypnotizing the way Dick smiled or how Jason blushed and would smile so shyly. They couldn't tear their eyes away.

Jason's head was swimming, but he felt like he was on cloud nine. Nothing could bring him down. The Dick Grayson had said he loved him, had actually said those words aloud, and it made the younger's heart skip a beat just think about it. However he was still kind of scared, not knowing exactly what would happen next. Would anything change?

Of course Dick was also on cloud nine along with the other, not remembering a time when he was this happy. However there was a small voice in the back of his head that was casting its sharp claws of doubt, but Dick didn't allow them to take hold. Instead he simply proceeded to be optimistic. He was in love, and it was returned, nothing but good could from this. Right?

"Dick" Jason said suddenly, snapping the other out of his thoughts, "what are we?"

Finally someone had asked the question, Jason was on a role tonight. "What do you want us to be?"

Looking down with embarrassment, Jason picked at the sheets and merely shrugged his shoulders despite his cheeks flaring up into a bright red. Despite his present boldness, in the privacy of Dick's bedroom Jason's nervousness was very apparent. The acrobat found it incredibly charming.

"Little Wing, do you want us to be something?"

A smile graced his lips as the younger meagerly nodded, adding "Do you want us to be something as in boyfriends?" Again the other nodded, flushing brighter at the word 'boyfriends' and Dick couldn't help but chuckle as he cupped Jason's face with his hands, making him look up.

"Then I guess I can only ask one thing, will you be my boyfriend?" Dick asked with a grin, making the other smile as well.

"Yes."

Leaning in, Dick whispered before capturing his lips once more "I guess I better start planning a date then," causing Jason to laugh before the sound was muffled by the other's lips on his own.

Soon they found themselves flowing into kiss after kiss, Jason's eager inexperience being directed by Dick's more experienced confident kisses. Of course Dick was responsible and kept their kisses on the softer, chaster side for now. Still, he could have a little fun as he ran his hand through his successor's hair with a small smile at the small noise he earned. Both found themselves exceedingly content, and Dick already making plans for a date in the near future.

It seems things were finally looking up as they continued to explore ever so carefully and slowly. Right now the future was unsure for them. There was no telling what Bruce thought, what he would do the following day. However they did know one thing, they would face whatever came their way in the future together as they built a relationship with one another. Loving and caring, and most importantly without ignorance.

Yes they now knew that ignorance is not bliss, and that there would be no more ignorance from now on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END. I am sad to say this story is now over! :'( I'm actually really sad to finish this, I didn't know it would be so hard, but it was a good run. :) I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did. It was SO much fun to write and I'll miss this story a lot. It was kind of my baby, but sadly all good things must come to an end! By the way I'm sorry if your request wasn't in the story, but I didn't want this to go on for too long so I pick and chose which ones to write. Anyways thank you all so much for the support of this story which was just a weird idea I got one day. Thank you all :) *whispers* Although I'm thinking about writing a sequel that will skip ahead to after Jason dies and comes back, in the same type of format, so let me know if that's something you guys would like. And lastly, if you enjoyed don't forget to fave or review! Please and thank you ;)


End file.
